War Games
by TheFallenWriter
Summary: It's only expected for one to say "Enough is Enough." and be quick to pass judgment. However, when a species is faced with damnation, its only fair that they fight back to live on and prosper.
1. The First Conversation

**War Games**

**The First Conversation**

"_I have been watching over your world for so very long. Observing the compassion, joy, hatred, and despair from around your planet. I have seen the many wars that your kind has embarked on, everything from shooting the attacker to executing the innocent while at the same time damming the condemned. Your race shows great promise and at the same time great destruction. It would be too easy just to end the world and all the suffering and despair and so I kept giving your people second chances. But you sealed your fate when you invited a second war to come to your homeland. _

_Mankind is ill for thinking that they can take this war and win. They fight something that they could have said no for. They could of just said leave and take their war with them. You already tried to end it twice but failed in doing so. Now you pay in lives as you continue this war with bloodstained hands. _

_And what do you try to say for yourself. 'We're young, helpful, have a debt to pay.' Whatever the reason for getting involved in this centuries old war may just be your downfall as I lay my hand on Fate's shoulder and ready to lead his army to lay waste to everything."_

"_So than why are you keeping us alive along with our allies?"_

"_Because I still see potential in your war torn eyes. You hold the cards to end this war, now will you raise or will you fold?"_

"_I raise, how 'bout yourself."_

"_I, too, raise my bet. If my side wins than your world along with the many others involved with these people will be destroyed by my hand and Fate's army. Leaving whoever is left to suffer from the repercussions of hell."_

"_And if I will you will end this war along with exile the 'Cons."_

"_Humans are such risky animals, jumping on the chance to end it all. What would you do if I won and decided to leave you with the few left alive?"_

"_Rebuild and live on, regardless of what you do."_

"_Then let's begin our war games, Sam Witwickey."_


	2. Preparation: Autobots

Author Note: sorry for the wait. College is picking up and I am going to write a crack fic soon. Anyways the way I am going to write this is through two Points of views, one with the 'bots, other with the 'cons.

Along with that, unlike my Silent hill fic, I need to force myself to write this chapter and maybe the next. So... *Holds up sign that says: Inspiration wanted.*

Legend:

**Overseer voice.**

:Comlink:

**Preparation: Autobots**

" **Wake up Optimus, you're being called into our bet."**

Optimus woke up from recharge and walked to the door. His processor registered some kind of voice but it was too garbled to even bother with it. The Autobot leader opened the door and met silence. Not peaceful silence but uncertain silence. Something was up and Optimus knew it. His com pinged in and Optimus picked it up, hoping that Ironhide was on the other line and telling him that the major twins were up to something.

**:Why hello Optimus.:** Was all that came from the com link. Optimus couldn't trace the link right off the bat to find out who was talking so he decided to go for the second approach.

:Who is this?: Optimus

**:Already quick to the point, how obvious of you.: ** The voice chuckled before it spoke again. **:I am known as the Overseer. I have been watching your petty war of destruction for quite some time and I grow tired of watching your kind bring down others as this war draws on and-:**

:Where are the others?: Optimus interrupted. He scanned the base looking for any other life signatures. The results came back empty.

**:Don't worry, they are still alive or Online as you say. Now as I was saying, I would like to make a proposal.: **

:I want to know if my friends are safe.: Optimus said, demanding.

**:What, my word isn't enough?:**

Optimus shut the link after that. He walked around the base in search for his comrades but came up empty. The entire base felt like a ghost town as the sound of the wind and Optimus footsteps echoed down the hall. He exited the base and gazed at the new sight. Nobody was around, no recruits, no Mechs or Femmes, no Sam or Mikaela, not even Lennox or Epps.

He was, in fact, alone.

His com link pinged once again for the thousandth time, or what felt to be that many since it's been going off ever since he closed the link. He opened it once again only to frown when he heard the overseer's voice.

**:Are you ready to listen or are you going to walk around your base again?:**

:Fine, what do you want?:

**:Well, before I ask, do you want to end this war?:**

Optimus stayed silent for a moment. Yes he wanted to end this war between him and his brother. He was sick and tired of killing mechs just because they wanted to live as the superior ones in the universe. He knew that this war would only bring the extinction of his own race and humanity may be brought down with them. The Autobot leader sighed and responded.

:Yes, now what is your offer?:

**:I offer the one thing we all wish. The end of this war and the return of peace.:**

Now Optimus was confused. Did he really just say that he could end the war? The Autoobot leader thought about it for the longest time before he responded to the overseer.

:What's the catch?: Optimus asked. He knew that with an offer this high, there had to be a catch.

**:Only if you take part in our game and win. I must warn you though, the first game is open combat with the enemy.:**

Optimus thought about it for a moment before speaking up. :How do I know you're not lying?:

**:Never know until you trust me. Now if you're in, than pick you're five Teammates. Contact me when you're done.:**

The Overseer shut the link this time. Optimus only took his word and thought. Open combat huh. Well he would need a team based on combat. He already had two members, both Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. They were the very definition of power and speed. He would also need Ratchet. The medibot soared at support and would be perfect for quick repairs.

But now the hard question arose. Who would be the last two members?

It took him a bit but the Prime narrowed it down to just three mechs. Bumblebee, Ironhide, and Bluestreak.

Ironhide and Bluestreak were a problem. Optimus could go with the master gunner or the trigger happy weapon specialist. The thought about taking both arose but then died down just as fast. The prime will need a scout and no scouts would be more of a hassle than anything. Bluestreak was the best shot of all the Autobots with his Rifle, but he cannot take too many hits before he would need medical attention. Ironhide on the other hand could take multiple hits and is a good shot. However, he's a big target due to his size.

Well Optimus needed someone with a steady hand so he chose Bluestreak.

Now his last choice is obvious. Bumblebee would be the best because of his skills as a Scout. Now that he had all five, he could continue on even though that was his only choice at this point.

:Alright I'm ready.: Optimus sent over the link, but no answer. He tried again only to meet a small burst of static. He almost tried again before the Overseer's voice echoed throughout the hall.

"**Hey I can talk without a com link. I AM the Overseer after all."**

"Well I am ready to start this game of yours."

"**Just as impatient as your brother, hold still for a moment. I don't want to explain to Sam or the Queen why I brought you through the gate without an arm or a leg."**

And before the Autobot leader could say anything, he vanished.

*******

A/N: Yup these will be short but plentiful chapters. Like I said, I plan on doing chapters on points of view.

No references and if you want, choose who will be on the other team.

Also first game is chosen by me. I will have a poll up about the next game.


End file.
